Remind Me
by elin2002
Summary: Song Fic- Tommy and Kim have a long talk and share memories.


_**[I don't own Power Rangers, I so wish I did! I'm also happy that Disney is out of the equation as far as production of the series now we can get back to quality Rangers, I don't have anything against the newer seasons but they just weren't ours if you guys who are in the higher end of their 20s understand me. Okay I'm off my soap box now, enjoy thanks to my beta for her help! Love ya.]**_

They were sitting in a decorated room at the hotel, for their high school reunion both enjoying the times with their friends most of whom were out on the floor dancing. When a slow song came on it brought back memories for both. They had talked out their problems a few years before but still struggled sometimes when these types of events brought them together.

"Oh for the love of Zordon, why haven't they gotten up and danced with the rest of us?" Asked Aisha.

"Tommy's not quite know for having dancing skills, you know that." Said Rocky.

"Which I don't get, he's so graceful with katas and stuff but he has trouble handling a dance."

"Sha, I don't think it's the dance itself. I think it's more the person you want him to dance _with_."

Meanwhile back at the table Tommy decided he had enough of the awkward silence.

"Okay this is ridiculous." He said sitting back in his seat and taking a sip of his drink.

"What?" Asked Kim.

_**[Brad:] We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're okay  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again.**_

_**[Flashback]**_

It was Jr. year of high school Tommy and Kim were in the youth center in the back toward where the work out equipment was they had been working out of the way on a kata that hopefully they could soon use in battle, they would have to move out to the matted floor soon to work on the acrobatic part but this was a good spot for privacy. There was a move where Kim had to wrap her arms around Tommy's neck before he picked her up to swing her that would have to be worked out on the mat as well just in case. As the move started Tommy couldn't resist kissing her, which then turned into a make out session. So wrapped up in each other neither noticed their friends walk in.

"Yo Tommy! Get a room!" Yelled Jason which earned him laughter from their other friends and a flip off from Tommy while he was still kissing Kim.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"Kim we've been saying we're okay since freakin' Muranthias, and yet here we are alone all of our friends are dancing and we're here at a table barely looking at each other."

"I don't know what you want me to say small talk between us seems strange we've never had to do that."

"I miss you, ya know. I mean you should have been by my side this last tour. I want you there."

"Why you going to steal Billy's color next?" Said Kim sticking her tongue out at him.

"No I'm done. I miss the way it felt, I want to feel it again. May I have this dance?"

"As long as we're not fighting Putties."

"Promise." Tommy got up and held out his hand to her, leading her out on to the floor. Much to the happiness of all of their friends.

_**[Brad:] Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_**  
**_**[Carrie:]**__** Remind me, remind me  
**__**[Brad:]**__** So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
**__**[Carrie:]**__** Remind me, remind me**_

"Do you remember one of the last times we danced like this?" Asked Tommy.

"At John's cabin after we got back from Phaedos."

"I remember when I used to kiss your neck I believe the spot was right there, and you couldn't get enough." Said Tommy barely touching the spot.

"You are the only one who has gotten the spot right. Remind me?"

"If I remember correctly and keep in mind I might not, it went like this." He said kissing her for the first time in years.

"Is that Tommy sucking on Kim's neck?" Asked Jason as he and Trini leaned over to Rocky and Aisha.

"Yup." Said Rocky.

"Yo Tommy! Get a room!" Yelled Jason.

"Remind me to kill him later." Said Kim.__

_**[Carrie:]**__**  
Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
**__**[Brad:]**__** I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
**__**[Carrie and Brad:]**__** But that meant we had one more night**_

Ignoring her brothers' whistling she and Tommy continued their dancing.

"Do you remember the day after Muranthias? We weren't together anymore but we stayed together that night and then you volunteered to bring me and the dead man to the airport?

_**[Flashback- In the Command Center]**_

"So when do you go back?" Asked Tommy quietly.

"Tomorrow, Jase and I have a flight at 6."

"Do you want to get out of here, go up to the cabin?"

"What about Kat?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you guys…?"

"Nope."

"Sure let's go."

Tommy and Kim walked over to the hallway of the Command Center after the karate match and teleported to John's Cabin in the mountains. They weren't sure if anyone noticed but Zordon knew, he always knew when they teleported.

They didn't bother with lights Tommy just turned on some music and they slow danced in the living room before making their way over to Tommy's room. When they got there he found the magical spot on her neck and didn't leave it until he started to remove her shirt.

"Are we doing this for sure?"

"Oh yeah." Said Kim breathlessly.

"Just wanted to make sure before we got too far."

Tommy and Kim continued to enjoy each other for the rest of the night and well into the next day before heading to Jason's parents' house and getting her stuff and Jason. Nobody mentioned the night before the men were happy they won and that the kids would be okay from now on. They had gotten there early so they sat in the gate's waiting area for the flight to be called.

"Now boarding Flight 901 to Orlando."

"Jase, you go on ahead I want to say good bye without an audience." Said Kim.

"You got it, Bro I'll call you later."

"Bye Jase."

"So…" Said Kim.

"So, I guess I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah. Thanks for you know screwing my head on straight."

"Only your head?"

"Really?" She said looking at him with a small smile.

"You left it wide open."

"Tommy!"

"Kim, I'll miss you and I know right now is not ideal for us to be together but I hope someday we find our way."

"We will." She said leaning up to with every intention of it being a quick kiss on his cheek. But somehow it landed on his lips setting off fireworks for both they started to full on making out not even hearing the final boarding call.

Meanwhile on the plane, Jason waited until he saw that they were closing the doors.

"Wait my sister is just saying bye to our friend she'll be down in a minute."

"I'm sorry Sir, we need to leave. Please take your seat."

A couple minutes later Tommy and Kim broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Well I guess I should go." Said Kim turning around and noticing the doors were shut and there was no longer a plane attached to the end of the gate.

"Um, I don't think you can."

"That was the last flight until tomorrow, and Jason's parents are leaving right now to go on a business trip."

"Want to come home with me?"

"Yeah. I guess this means we have one more night." Said Kim with a small smile.

Tommy took her carry on and they headed back out to the car where Tommy helped her in before heading out of the parking area and to his house.

"Kim? Honey I thought you were heading back to Florida tonight?" Said Tommy's mother Sarah.

"Um, I missed my flight."

"Thomas!"

"I was not late! If you notice Jason isn't here, we were saying bye and they closed the doors before she could get on. Can she crash here tonight? Jase's parents left on their trip."

"Of course, go clean your room up you are sleeping on the couch."

"Yes Ma'am." Tommy walked down the hall to his room while Sarah put her arm around Kim and led her into the kitchen.

"So tell me, how late was he?"

"Amazingly he wasn't we just got caught up saying bye and by the time we finished the gate was closed and the plane was gone."

"So where's Jason?" Asked Sarah with a smile.

"Somewhere over Arizona probably. Oh crap!"

"What?"

"We checked all of my luggage all I have is my purse and a bag of magazines I bought at the airport. Tommy?!" Said Kim going down to his room. Sarah laughed to herself knowing either her son was in for his _favorite_ activity or Kim was stealing his shirts until she left the next day.

_**[End of flashback]**_

During dinner the renewed couple enjoyed sharing stories with their friends and it took them a second when they had first sat down to realize that they had a few people with them that weren't part of their core group so they had to censor some of their stories. Which wasn't really hard but they defiantly had to leave out the fact that a lot of the trips they took and were talking about were interrupted by one monster or another. Finally the outsiders left and the team was left to really talk about their lives. They still censored themselves just in case just not to the extent they had with the other people sitting there.

"So where are we going after this?" Asked Zack.

"I'm staying upstairs." Said Tommy.

"No you're not." Said Jason.

"Yeah I am I already dropped my stuff off."

"You know you could have stayed with us." Said Trini.

"I know but I think upstairs would be better for tonight." Said Tommy taking a sip of his beer.

Jason and him shared a look, Jason then glanced over at Kim who was talking with the girls and glancing at Tommy every once in a while.

"Yeah maybe you are better off upstairs, I really don't want to hear whatever it is you two have planned."

"We've got nothing planned." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, and Goldar was just a misunderstood monkey." Said Jason.

"No he was rejected from Oz." Said Rocky.

The girls had been talking quietly off to the other side of the table.

"So what's going on with you and Tommy one minute you guys are barely talking and then we all look over and you guys are dancing and he's kissing your neck." Said Trini.

"Nothing."

"Kimberly!" Said Aisha.

"What? Nothing is going on I think we moved past the hurdle though."

"That's great." Said Trini.

"Finally." Said Tanya.

The evening wound down and they made plans to meet up the next day at the park. The men helped all the girls with their coats.

"I can't believe this jacket has held up this well." Said Tommy helping Kim with her leather jacket.

"Well living in Florida it doesn't get much use as it did here during the 'winter'."

"Kim are you riding with us?" Asked Jason knowing there was a good chance she wasn't coming back to his and Trini's place at all.

"Actually." She said glancing at Tommy. "I think I'm going to hang around for a little while."

"Alright call me if you need a ride." Said Jason.

"You got it." Said Kim hugging him.

Everyone but Tommy and Kim left, the DJ still had music on as he packed up the rest of his stuff.

"Would you care for another dance?" Asked Kim.

"Let's go." Kim took her jacket off again and pulled Tommy on to the dance floor that was all but deserted.

_**[Carrie:]**__**  
Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
**__**[Brad:]**__** Remind me, baby, remind me  
**__**[Carrie:]**__**  
Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
**__**[Brad:]**__** Remind me, baby, remind me**_

_**[Flashback-Tommy's parents' house]**_

When Tommy's father got home from work he was surprised to find Tommy and Kim curled up on the couch, like she had never left. When he made himself known Kim looked at him nervous at his reaction.

"Welcome back Sweetheart, you've been away too long." James said giving her a hug and then going to find his wife in the kitchen. "So…?"

"So what?"

"There's two teenagers in the living room and only one by law belongs to us."

"She had nowhere to go tonight, she missed her flight and I think they are on their way to reconciliation."

"Tommy was late getting them there." Said James with a matter of fact smile.

"Nope Jason is on his way back to Florida."

"So then how did she miss her flight if they were there?"

"They were saying goodbye."

"Ah. Well where is she going to sleep?"

"In Tommy's room."

"What?"

"And he's going to sleep on the couch." James laughed out loud.

"Yeah right."

The family sat down for dinner and then ended up watching a movie before everyone decided to turn in for the night.

"Tommy, I want to see you on that couch in the morning. You got me?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good night Kids."

"Night, thank you."

"You're welcome Honey." Said James.

When Sarah and James got down the hall they heard Tommy getting a blanket out of the coat closet.

"You do know he's doing that for our benefit, he's not sleeping on that couch tonight." Said James.

"I know, but their 18. Tommy's almost 19 a mother can dream can't she?"

About an hour later when Tommy thought his parents were asleep he and Kim headed into his room and quietly shut the door.

"There they go." Said James with a laugh.

"Little sneaks, least they could do is do that flashing light thing they do."

"Well Tommy can, I have a feeling Kim can't anymore."

"True."

Meanwhile in Tommy's room they changed into their pajamas and slipped into his bed. They turned into each other and just listened to the other breathe.

"Do you remember the last time we were here, only last time there was very little sleeping going on." Asked Kim.

"I do. You know we can relive that if you want?"

"With your parents' room 30 feet away?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. I miss this. I miss you."

"I know I miss you too but you know why we can't be anything more than this right now. It's too hard I can't leave because of training and even with teleporting the Machine Empire is too unpredictable right now for you to come see me." Said Kim.

"I know can you remind me how we used to lay here."

"Yes I can Handsome, come here."

"Good night Beautiful."

Tommy and Kim fell asleep. Sarah and James decided that they wouldn't comment on the fact that the teens shared a bed. They were just happy to see him smiling again and if being with Kim like nothing changed did it, then so be it.

_**[End of Flashback]**___

_**[Brad:]**__** I wanna feel that way  
**__**[Carrie:]**__** Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
**__**[Brad and Carrie]**__**  
Oh, if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know**_

_**[Carrie:]**__** Baby, remind me, remind me**_

"I didn't want to say anything to the others just yet, but I'm moving back to California." Said Kim as they continued dancing.

"Are you serious? Where? When?"

"End of next month I think and I'm not sure my bosses are leaving where up to me they want to open an office somewhere near this area they gave me a choice of 3 towns, all local."

"How local?"

"Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, or Reefside."

"Well I know which one I'm pulling for."

"Hmm, Angel Grove?"

"The drive's not that bad, but I was thinking Reefside."

"But I have nowhere to crash in Reefside, unlike I do here."

"No not to crash but you have somewhere to live."

"Do I?"

"You do, the house is kind of a bachelor pad could use your touch." Said Tommy as they continued to sway to the music that had long ago stopped. "Kim I want to love you again. I never stopped loving you, but I want to feel close to you again."

"Me too. I love you Tommy."

"I love you too Beautiful."

_**[Carrie:]**__** Do you remember the way it felt?  
**__**[Brad:]**__** You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
**__**[Carrie:]**__** Remind me  
**__**[Brad:]**__** Yeah, remind me  
**__**[Carrie:]**__** All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you  
Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**_

Tommy and Kim made their way up to Tommy's hotel room and weren't quite sure what to do now that they were away from the room where the reunion was held.

"You know I'm having déjà vu." Said Kim.

"What do you mean?"

"Me staying somewhere with you without any luggage. Last time it was because I missed my flight, tonight it's cause I left it all at Jase and Trini's."

"You can borrow something of mine again."

"I still have the stuff I borrowed off of you last time."

"It's okay I don't wear that color anymore." Said Tommy with a smile.

"You know I think I have a piece of clothing from every color you wore."

"What are you talking about Beautiful?"

"Well I have your green plaid shirt, a couple of your white shirts, the red t-shirt I slept in the last time we were together, and now I'm going to steal whatever black shirt you give me tonight to sleep in."

"Who said we're sleeping in clothes tonight?"

"Tommy, we can't just jump into bed together."

"I seem to remember when we couldn't control ourselves, I think all of our friends can attest to that as well."

"We were so in love back then, weren't we?"

"We were, and I still am. I told you before I never stopped no matter all of the craziness we went through I loved you always."

"I never stopped loving you, Tommy. I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused."

"Kim we're both to blame for it, I could have tried to make more of an effort to come down and see you more, we could have talked on the phone more."

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda. All we know is what not to do now when we start our lives together."

The couple changed and fell asleep each dreaming of times past and a little bit of the future._****_

_**[Brad:]**__**  
Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me**_

_**[Flashback-Tommy's room at his parents' house]**_

He woke up to a beeping sound coming from underneath his pillow and Kim's head.

"Nooooo." Said Kim also being woken up.

"What are you saying no for you can go back to sleep. I have to get up."

"I hate the Machine Empire!"

"Shh, my parents are still home."

"Shoot, go I'll see you when you get back."

"I read you Zordon."

"Tommy the other Rangers are in the park and they need your help."

"I'm on my way. Are they already morphed?"

"No."

"Okay, bye Beautiful."

"Bye."

"By the way you look really good in my clothes."

"Shut up and go blow up a monster."

"Yes Dear."

Tommy teleported and landed right on the edge of the fight zone.

"Nice of you to show up Tommy." Said Rocky sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah I was still sleeping when the call came in."

"How's Kim? Ow." Said Adam taking a hit from a Piranatron.

"She's fine. Behind ya."

"When's she going back to Florida? I thought she was supposed to leave yesterday with Jase. Right side."

"Thanks she was but missed her flight."

The monster they fought was defeated quickly and after his debriefing at the Command Center he teleported back to his room and saw that Kim was still asleep, he was exhausted after the fight so he laid back down next to her and crashed.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Brad and Carrie]**__** Oh, baby, remind me**_

_**[Carrie:]**__** Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
**__**[Brad:] Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_

_**[Carrie:] Remind me, yeah, oh**_

_**[Brad:] Baby, remind me**_

Kim and Tommy woke up the next morning and laid in bed softly talking to one another before they decided to head over to Jason and Trini's so Kim could shower and change.

"You look really hot with the sweat pants, t-shirt, and high heels on."

"I am not doing the walk of shame for all of our former classmates to see me in the same clothes I wore last night."

"But walking out of here in my sweats is so much better." Said Tommy as he finished getting ready in the bathroom.

"Yeah but their used to that, how many times did I wear something of yours out of the youth center."

"True." He said kissing her as he walked by.

"When do you have to be back in Reefside?"

"Not until tomorrow evening. When are you flying back to Florida?"

"Tomorrow night." She said snagging him around the waist as he walked by her again.

"I can drop you off."

"Uh-uh Trini is, if you drop me off I'll never get on the plane."

"When would you be back?"

"Three weeks, a month at most."

"We have one more night."

"Yes but right now we need to go meet the others."

Tommy and Kim drove to Jason and Trini's, when she walked in Jason looked at her, then Tommy, then back at her and then down at her shoes.

"A little mismatched there Kimmy?"

"Yup what of it?"

Kim went to the guest room and changed into some jeans keeping Tommy's t-shirt on and trading her heels for sneakers. When there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, so what happened last night?"

"Nothing we talked it all out. Remember I told you my boss is looking to expand out here?"

"Yeah, remember this is me you're talking to not Tweedle Duh."

"Does that make Jase Tweedle Dee?"

"Yup."

"Well he gave me 3 choices. I chose Reefside and Tommy asked me to live with him."

"So you guys are back together?"

"Yup."

"Ahh, congratulations. It's a long time coming Honey."

Four weeks later Kim was moving in with the help of everyone.

"Remind me again what we're doing?" Said Kim.

"Having one more night for the rest of our lives."

The End…or is it…yeah it's THE END.


End file.
